


research

by electrictrashcan



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Mortal Kombat, and he has cactus boxers what the fuck of it, brian is adhd as all get out, dumbass flirting boys, its just mortal cuddles, they're in loev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrictrashcan/pseuds/electrictrashcan
Summary: “Ah, mortal cuddles.”“HOLY FUCK PATRICK YOU’RE A GENIUS.”





	research

**Author's Note:**

> any resemblance to person(s), either alive or dead, is entirely coincidental  
> this is a work of fiction, and the author's ideas in no way reflect the reality of these made up fictional characters  
> i can't stop thinking about the new unraveled ugh

“Your hair smells really nice.”

Brian rolls his eyes. Pat’s nuzzling his neck, with one arm acting as a pillow for both of them and the other hugging tight around Brian’s torso. Their legs are tangled together, with Brian’s tucked near his chest and Pat’s chasing after in a loose pile.

“Thank you, babe,” he says anyway, even though Pat tells him this constantly.

“No! Really,” Pat insists, “it smells like… strawberries.”

Brian smiles, wiggling so that he’s facing the ceiling, Pat’s limbs still tangled in his. Pat grumbles quietly, snuggling closer so that his nose is pressed gently against the side of Brian’s throat. Littering feather-light kisses along his neck and jaw, Pat uses his far arm to pull Brian to face him. Brian smiles gently, tongue poking out to wet his lips.

Grinning slyly, Pat uses the hand behind Brian’s head to grab a tuft of his hair and pulls, gently but firmly. Instantly, Brian’s jaw goes slack and his eyes flutter shut. A whine falls from his lips and Pat trails the same hand down to the base of Brian’s neck.

Brian opens his eyes after a moment and wrinkles his nose in a faux pout: “You can’t just do shit like that Pat! You know what that does to me.”

Pat only grins in return.

Brian leans in to brush a kiss across Pat’s beard, the slight scratchiness making his nose tingle. Pat ducks his head down to catch Brian’s lips in his own, and Brian sighs into the kiss.

Pat pulls away first, searching Brian’s eyes with his own for a sense of direction. They’re shining with tears.

Before Pat even has the chance to panic or register what is happening, Brian’s smiling and wiping his own tears away with the back of his hand.

“I’m so in love with you, Patrick Gill.”

Pat traces a thumb down Brian’s cheekbone, leaning in to place another chaste kiss on Brian’s forehead.

Brian shuffles contentedly, turning to face away from Pat and grabbing his arm to sling across his own body before kicking his legs back to entrap Pat’s.

“You just want to cuddle, huh?” Pat breaths, teasingly.

“Yeah! What of it!” Brian feigns embarrassment, as if they haven’t gone through this same conversation time and time again. “I’m only human!”

“A mere mortal,” Pat chuckles.

“Mortals need cuddles! Okay!”

“Ah, mortal cuddles.”

“HOLY FUCK PATRICK YOU’RE A GENIUS.”

Brian elbows Pat in the ribs in his frantic scramble off the bed and to his laptop where it sits on his desk.

Pat’s wheezing with laughter at Brian’s excitability and also in pain because Brian had just driven his pointy-ass elbow directly into Pat’s solar plexus. He’s curled over himself, holding his stomach tightly because the blow had completely knocked the wind out of him. Brian is back at his side almost as quickly as he had left it, the flighty bastard.

“Oh fuck I’m so sorry Pat I’m so-”

He cuts himself off with wild eyes and tapping fingers, every nerve in his body alight with energy: “I’m so so so so sorry Pat but I have to write this down or I’m gonna forget!”

Pat chuckles weakly, watching Brian fumble with his laptop, jamming the power button with an iridescent fingernail before dropping it back onto the table with perhaps more force than could be considered safe, sliding on socked feet back to the side of the bed before leaning over and peppering Pat with wet kisses.

“Are you okay, for real?” he asks in earnest concern.

“Yeah,” Pat grins back. He is, actually, just a little bit winded. Brian has the approximate bone structure of a hummingbird, so even though he’s pointy, it’s not actually that bad.

He holds out his hands as a way of saying see! All my vital organs are still intact!

Brian grabs one of them and kissed it firmly before immediately spinning around and scrambling back to his laptop to type something.

“What did I… say?” Pat asks tentatively, anticipating another energy whirlwind that may very well inadvertently injure him again.  
Brian whips around to look at Pat eagerly, hair flopping as he spins, before crying, “IT’S GOING TO BE MORTAL KOMBAT BUT CUDDLING, PAT.

“MORTAL. KUDDLES.”

“Oh, for an unrave-”

“UNRAVELING WHICH MORTAL KOMBAT IS THE BEST AT KUDDLES, PAT.”

“Like, the games?”

“Oh, fuck you! Which Mortal Kombat character” - he emphasizes each syllable dramatically, drawing his face out in faux pedantry - “would cuddle the best.” He pouts, mustache scrunching up into his round nose and eyes sparkling with mischievous energy.

Pat gives him a wide smile, one that reads I love my dumbass, feral boyfriend. Brian turns back to his laptop and resumes typing frenetically, sitting crookedly in the chair with one foot tapping desperately.

He’s content to just watch as Brian, wearing his favorite of Pat’s flannels and some boxers with turtles on them, hums quietly and drums his fingers on the back of his laptop intermittently.

At long last, Brian slams the laptop shut, startling Pat out of his boyfriend-induced stupor. He clambers back into bed, wrapping Pat in a tight hug and pressing a kiss onto his neck.

“You can keep writing, if you want to,” Pat murmurs into Brian’s hair. He doesn’t want him to leave again, but when Brian gets an idea, he’s insufferable until it’s complete.

Brian shakes his head as much as he can from where it sits in the crook of Pat’s shoulder. Rolling them over so that he’s straddling Pat’s midsection, Brian bends to kiss Pat before sitting back up and announcing to nobody in particular, “This is research.”


End file.
